Snippets of ideas
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Where ideas are shared and preserved. Maybe, one of them would broaden to something big. First idea: (Title) Beyond the beauty. Where beauty is more than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Usui Takumi didn't imagine he would ever teach a bunch of hormonal teenage women. And that just made him feel annoyed because he didn't like their desired stares. Until, one student changes his perspective. Unfortunately for him, she hates the subject he teaches._

* * *

 _Beyond the beauty_

* * *

They say, that what we fear the most, avoid the most gets to us in ways we never imagine.

I didn't think that this was any important than what I ever thought it would be. However, life decided to teach me a lesson.

Wild wind blew over my face; my strides as calm as my mood. i had nothing to lose except; except the sanity I would lose in these years. However, one cannot determine the destiny god laid out for them. And that was the case with me too. I never thought in a million years that i would be teaching a class where they would be just a few years behind. There was no reason for me to refuse except for the fact that they were girls. Teenage girls to be exact, with hormonal giggly voices with hungry stares.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate girls. I have always loved small girls with two pigtails and sparkly bright eyes that bring a smile on your face; especially when they talk in their adorably high pitched voice.

However, the older girls make me a little weary. But that never did discourage me to stop doing what I love to do. And that's why, i won't give up on teaching these people.

Here I walk, with stares pointing at me from all ends, girls wondering-expecting something from me which I will never give. I could've gotten better in walking, for the sand flew with each step I pushed it back. And square into my eyes it went; as the most cliche thing happened to me: bumping to another person.

'Sorry!'

Ah, there goes the introductions, did she bump into me on purpose? I heard fervent whispers from all direction, but I ignored them all. However, no matter how hard I tried to manage the fake smile, I knew my dull eyes explained of my impatience to get away from this situation. I just wished―hoped that she would not ask me questions let alone stare at me and just walk away. I waited for her to ask me my damn name and get out of my way but she surprised me by just walking away!

I watched her as she strode confidently away from me, her Raven shoulder length hair swaying gracefully behind her as she didn't look back even once. Maybe she was playing hard to get, and I knew she would turn any moment now, expecting me to come get her name. And then, she turned yonder to the left corner and disappeared behind the sea of students, imprinting the fading back in my mind as I couldn't help but wonder what woman can blatantly refuse my undeniably uncontrollable charm.

Well, that's not my business. Not that I cared anyway. I'm here to teach and that's what I will do! It doesn't matter if the tiny little voice in me tried to urge me to meet her.

x―x―x

Usui Takumi never felt so uneasy moving through the corridors of teenage women, looking at him as if he were some object they desired to adorn on themselves. He could very well see those women trying to brace themselves as he approached the class G-3 junior.

A group of teenagers (girls) stared at him, his eyes skimming at everyone with a dry smile no matter how hard he tried to look normally cheerful. Whether it was his conscience or just coincidence that he found _her_ sitting on the first bench, busy in her work like I never existed. Her Raven hair curtacned her face, her hands scribbling furiously.

Until, a girl with red hair tapped her on the shoulder, both of them facing horizontally towards Usui as if he wasn't in the class. Then he saw her eyes, as she finally glanced at him as if she were sizing him up. Her amber eyes imprinted deep in his mind, as she stood up, and calmly went back. He never felt so drawn towards a woman such as her. She wasn't even the age of the some women who tried to pursue him!

However, he pushed all the forbidden thoughts in the back of his head and focused on the first lesson he had to teach. Maybe he can get her to loosen that frown on her forehead and have her remove her blazing glare off his back.

Till then, he started off, teaching about inflorescence. And boy, how well he knew about it.

'...a bunch of flowers are called inflorescence that share same characteristics. Like a few of you may have raven," he glanced at the girl again, and noticed her expression as her eyes wandered to other girls who blushed, "and some may have brunette. Some may have straight hair and some wavy.'

That girl's eyes darkened at his descriptions, as if she understood that he was describing her. He was confused by her behaviour, weren't people supposed to feel happy when they are described?

'And the corymb flowers rise at the same length―'

'Sir, you never gave us the examples for simple raceme.'

He looked at the girl who exchanged the seat with amber eyes(he didn't know what else to call her, except he can call her cutie but he felt strange already). She had an eager look, and he noticed that he had given examples related to other students(especially amber eyes) and she expected the same for herself too.

'We are discussing the simple raceme flowers. You will find the examples in the textbook once you read it,' he casually looked around the class and found the amber eyes raising her eyebrows as if she were saying, " _Seriously_?"

'Anyway, I wasn't referring to actually reading _each_ and _every_ paragraph, I just meant the examples as in here...' Usui read the examples out for the students to underline. He stole a glance at the girl sitting in the back, carelessly doodling. He will have to speak to her, make sure that whatever she was thinking, would be known by him.

x―x―x

'Sir!' he turned, looking at the bunch of students running towards him. He wanted to get rid of them, especially when he was chosen to monitor them during their study hour from 6-8 in the evening. He kept glancing at the girl, wondering what expression she would have. He couldn't speak to her privately though. There were just too many people around him. He had purposefully given a huge pile of homework, seeing if anyone can still like him after this.

However, nobody bothered to even see the homework, everyone left the classroom after chatting idlly. Except the one girl Usui observed in the morning. She worked so diligently, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful as she worked; she nibbled the bottom lip softly making him mark her as cute. She didn't even look up, as he struggled to dampen his curiosity out of his conscience. He approached her as she made a disgusted face.

'What is your name?' he asked, awkward as it looked. He had never asked anyone's name like that. Not even when he had first found that his father was still alive living under another name. She blinked her eyes a few times, confused by his approach. He took the time to glance at the pushed books. His expression changed as he noticed the scratches on the notebook, not any notebook; _Botany_ notebook.

'Ayuzawa Misaki.'

Her voice was strong too, along with aura she exhibited. There was just another feel around her, he could ease out without feeling the constant feeling that someone was watching him hungrily.

'Do you have any doubt in Botany? You can always ask me," he said gently, as he noticed her throw another distasteful look in the direction of the book. She looked back at him, as if he had grown another head. Her eyes held his, daring him to look away. Apparently, he wasn't going to back down from the challenge she seemed to put up. Her eyes slid down after a few more moments of staring, she grabbed the last book and pointed at the text.

'How can you distinguish between simple raceme and compound raceme while they both have the same characteristic? Why is the stalk of the flower not called pedicel and not peduncle? Why are there so many examples?'

He couldn't help but wonder if she even listened to him in the class or not. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat, making her scowl.

'Well, they can be distinguished quite easily. Don't ever think botany is difficult. Because they are mostly about flowers that we know,' he teasingly said, lightening the mood unconsciously.

"That's why I hate botany so much! No one seems to understand why the hell we should study things that do nothing but maintain their beauty and smell alluring. Why are we even studying them? They are only a bunch of useless living organisms,' she muttered, standing up to leave.

He watched her walk a few steps before he walked behind her and grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at him, finding him completely serious. He looked so much different from the other times she ever saw him. If she felt anything towards him, she hid it well.

"Flowers aren't just about sparkly petals and sweet smelling nectar. They teach us lessons we often forget,' he pulled her closer as he said that, making her almost reflexively pull her hand away had he not put respectable distance between them. She wondered if she can ever get over the tingling sensation on the place he grabbed her, 'They teach us that life isn't always fair. But they keep smiling no matter how hard the wind blows. No matter how many feet trample them, they get up again and shine bright. They survive through times that we could never do. They do nothing for themselves, the scent is not for pleasure. And I promise you, botany is not just about pretty flowers,' he said with a smile. He released her hand gently, the tingling fading as he excused himself and went out.

Her eyes watched his back, the words sinking in her mind.

Little did she know, that this was a start for something more than just a lesson.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey there guys! I am kinda back till tomorrow. This was just a small thought I shared with Minniemiss123(Thank you so much for helping me!) and she was my temporary beta reader. I am so grateful I could write even just a small piece of what could be a larger idea._**

 ** _These will be a series of one shots or just one, but I will still put a complete sign since I am writing small shots._**

 ** _If you found this little short worth your review, go ahead. It will always light me up to know that somewhere I was able to write something awesome._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Where, Misaki finds herself finally going to high school on the condition she makes porridge to her benefactor twice in every month and writes letters to him about her improvements and how she got them to be._

* * *

 _Dear Long legged chef_

* * *

October 12 2010

Dear Tall Chef,

Have you ever felt like throwing a chair at someone so badly that you almost do it? I did today, when Master Usui visited us again. I can never understand why he would annoy me whenever I try to buy you your porridge. Today, he claimed to have more knowledge in making it than I did, and I couldn't help but feel he was boasting about his cutlery skills.

Forgive me for getting carried away, it has now become a thing i do every so often! I wouldn't have been able to write this letter if he hadn't told me how to. However, i hate to admit how nice it felt to be with him in the kitchen, he is funny, and wouldn't stop smiling. I was glad we were alone, usually a ton of women surround him for reasons I have no idea about.

If there was anything I can ever do to you, it would be by being as grateful as possible. And I am proud to say, daddy, that I have improved more than I can ever could. I am getting so much better since I started cooking, I can not imagine how it must have been for you to try the first porridge I made(it was horrible, I know because Sakura said so!)

I just added a little pinch of chilli powder and other seasoning I didn't do before. And all that in front of Master Usui, who watched me with great interest without moving away from the kitchen counter sporting that stupid amused look.

Did you realize I have stopped writing more about the recipes I used? I don't think you would want to know that anymore, especially after I received your gift through your secretary. I'm sorry for refusing, but it was the right thing to do. I can't accept something like that.

There goes the ten o'clock bell. They don't allow lights to stay on. I hope you liked my porridge better than the last time.

Your little undergraduate climbing the ladder of success,

Misaki

P.S. You never answered my question. Do you like chocolates or bittersweet candies?

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Could not help myself, I had to write it down. This was an inspiration from the book, "Daddy long legs". I had to get it off my chest, and I assure you that this short is nothing similar to the original one, I promise._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and enjoying!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: When Usui comes back from the great war, he finds his Misaki engaged to his love rival. The worst part? She didn't remember Usui._

* * *

 _Unfortunate destinies._

* * *

How could you be so cruel!" he screamed at the sky, falling down as he screamed into the windy night, his voice hoarse and tired. He fell down on his knees, not caring if he got his new suit dirty, it was of no use anyway, he needn't wear anything impressive anymore. He just wanted to die, die in slow pain that would numb the pain inside.

His tears fell down, as he clutched his hand, wishing he would have died in the war so he could never see her with him. Wishing he would have gone blind, so that ring would never burn in his mind mocking him, snickering at the loss. "MISAKI!" he screamed into the night, wishing he could see her, those blushing faces she'd make when he would tease her. Why did he have to be so late? Why couldn't she, remember him of all people? Is there any reason for him to live anymore?

No, he knew that.

And that's why, he promised himself to never look back, never wait—or anticipate because, everything had spiraled towards its end.

His soul from inside was dead, utterly and completely shattered to million pieces.

 ** _oo0oo_**

Misaki's eyes shot open, the thundering of the night reminding her of something.

 _"Is Misa-chan afraid of the ghosts in the thunder?" the teasing voice said._

 _"N—no! What made you think that, pervert!" She stuttered._

 _He chuckled—the teaser's voice being a blur and his face being translucent, colors mixed in a haze._

 _"Nothing really, its your face that says so."_

 _"Shut up!"_

Her head throbbed, her face pinched up in pain as she tried to get those blurred images out of her mind. She looked around frantically, her bottle of medicine sitting invitingly on the bedside. She pulled it out and hurriedly shook the bottle downwards, as the round tablets fell on her hand. She shoved them in her mouth, gulping the water down her throat.

And a few moments later, she started to feel clear again, those mind tearing images gone, no more haunting voices circling her head.

And immediately, her thoughts flew to the man she met that evening. Her eyes had unconsciously pictured him with a smirk, his hair messy and down. But, the man standing before her was nothing as she had pictured, frowning she realized that.

Just who was Usui Takumi? Misaki couldn't help but inspect her sapphire promise ring, Tora said it was safe to marry him since he would make sure everything was fine until everything had settled down. She was hesitant, a similar conversation ringing her ears. And she gave in, thinking that maybe she was headed in the right direction, thinking that Tora was the key to her past. And she was right, after witnessing the interaction with Usui, she was certain. But in a way she had thought before.

She laid on her bed, the word 'Usui' going on and on in her mind, trying to piece a puzzle which had no other pieces. She blinked her eyes, his name running her mind, she couldn't get it off. She sat up again, wondering if it was the right time to call up Tora, but then, she didn't want to trouble him in the middle of the night. Especially after all that he'd done for her, when she had first woken up from the time she drowned in the well.

Those thoughts were really depressing, she needed to get herself a better a mood, a better place than this dull place to feel better, optimistic and maybe, get rid of the ache in her chest.

"Misaki?" her eyes shot up, meeting yellow ones that had seen her just a few hours ago. She gave him a strained smile, tired from all the mental workout.

"I didn't know you were in my house," she managed to croak, her voice hoarse for unknown reasons. Tora stared at her with an unreadable expression, as if trying to separate the threads that were thoughts.

"And I didn't know you'd be awake. Why are you awake?" he leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms. For a moment, she thought she saw him smirk, his eyes blending to green. And the pain shot to her head, like a million arrows hitting the same spot, her hand flying to her temples to rub them.

"Are you alright?" he was slowly coming towards her bed as she groaned in pain, trying to look for that bottle.

"Don't eat that too much, its bad," he took that bottle away, making her glare at him.

"Give that back to me, or else I will seriously leave the house without informing you again!"

Yes, there had been a time when she'd wandered into night, right towards the mistletoe like she unconsciously knew that it was the place to be.

"Alright, only on one condition though," he moved his arm away, as she tried to make a grab for it, growling in frustration.

"If its to spend my time with you in your mansion, I am certainly not doing that. Last time I did, your mother sent me to do the chores under watch and then accused me of a peasant only wanting to grab your money!"

He felt a pang of guilt course his veins, he hadn't meant to leave her alone like that. If anything, he would make sure his mother stayed well away. But that wasn't what his condition demanded. He He shook his head, sliding the bottle in his back pocket as he held her shoulder to calm her down. She blinked her eyes, hard as the pain increased.

"Please, give that to me, I promise I will do as you ask," she pleaded in a strained voice, holding her hands out. He felt pained, watching her so much in agony, trying to dissipate the memories with a tablet.

Wordlessly, the bottle fell on her awaiting hands, and she slammed the next tablet in her mouth, shoving the water down her throat. He wouldn't mind making her forget all those moments, it was his take, his chance to make her fall in love with him. However, he was confused, he couldn't help but test it out tomorrow, if she could withhold the time with him without feeling uncomfortable like before.

"You will come with me tomorrow, on a date."

She blinked her eyes, slowly registering the words he just uttered.

"Err, that's it?"

His eyes flashed, and she winced. He just gave her a chuckle, patting her head before he left.

"Don't take too much time, I will be here at 1," he said over his shoulder as he left her alone.

A victim to her unfiltered thoughts.

 ** _o0o0o_**

She sat in the restaurant, waiting for him as he had gone to the rest room, watching the people go by through the glass windows.

And suddenly, out of pure coincidence, Usui passed by, his shoulders slumped and eyes sagging.

An unusual pain spread in her chest at his disheveled appearance, he looked so…. broken. Subconsciously, she left the restaurant, running behind him as he walked in the crowd.

"Wait!" she yelled, watching his mob of hair disappear in the crowd.

"Misaki!" she turned behind, finding Tora stand in front of the entrance looking at her with frantic eyes. She lowered her hand, walking back with the pain spreading in her chest as she recalled his face. It was so strange, so confusing that a stranger was able to make her react that way. Not a single person ever made her feel like this, ever since she opened her eyes, for two years.

"Didn't I tell you to tell me before wandering off?" she heard his exasperated voice, deeply annoying her.

"Since when did you dictate my life?" said Misaki, shocking him. For a moment, it looked like it was her, the old Misaki who liked to have her own ground, decide everything on her own, unlike the submissive, unreactive Misaki.

"Since you woke up," he said quietly, staring at her as she scowled, crossing her arms. She didn't even look at him, she was staring at something ahead of her, like she was searching for something.

"You didn't, nor will you ever will," she replied sarcastically, finally looking at his quiet form. She softened, at his blank stare.

"Let's get this over with, okay? I don't want to ruin this date for us," she said with a sigh, finally realizing her rudeness.

Tora nodded numbly, depressed that she'd turned the new herself again, wishing he would see that woman again, the woman with sparked determination who wouldn't let a man come even a foot closer to her, let alone touch her hand at all.

Throughout their date, he couldn't help but lean over to his second choice, knowing the consequences to her health, how it would affect her. But it would be worth it, he had a shot at it right? He still had a chance if she would forgo his reasons and embrace the facts in front of her.

And that evening after he'd dropped her, he made his final resolution.

 ** _o0o0o_**

It was worth risking, if she can feel like she was free. This place…. this place was only pulling her into a gravel of rocks, crushing her under the pressure. Misaki couldn't handle this anymore, isn't two years enough?

She gasped as she landed on her butt, cursing as she closed her eyes and rubbed the spot that pained. And then, she noticed how quiet it was, the night. A streetlamp blinking at her in shock, the sky looking empty much like her own heart. If she had to compare herself to anything, she would point at the tree she would stare every day, not a bird sat on it, not a single fruit did it bear. Not a single squirrel climbed its branches. Even flowers were a hundred meters away from it, leaving it the only plant alive near her window. She would touch it somedays, and somedays she would just speculate.

She wandered past her neighborhood, looking around as she gripped her backpack.

 _"You wouldn't do it here, there are people around, Usui!"_

She halted, blinking her eyes as she looked around to see if someone was around, if he was holding the girl in her vision.

 _"I need them to know, know that you are mine. If they don't, then I will promise—"_

 _"Shut up! Pervert! Stay away from me, I can feel raw pheromones exuding from you!"_

 _"But those are only for you, Misa-chan," he pouted._

"You shouldn't be here," she jumped when she heard that deep velvety voice, increasing her heartrate.

"P—pervert!" she screamed, as his hot breath hit her neck shooting a thousand nerves down her body.

She looked behind her, too angry and embarrassed to even comprehend that he was right here.

Maybe it was the trick of the light, or just plainly because she was paranoid, she thought she saw the familiar glint in his eyes, a flicker of amusement before his eyes just looked hollow, his entire exterior unkempt.

"What are you doing here, Ayuzawa," he said in a monotone voice, making her frown. That wasn't the tone in her vision, her headache increasing by the second.

"That…is not…my surname…. I am Takashi…. Takashi Misaki." she managed to say between her headaches.

He slowly touched her forehead, her eyes snapping open at the contact as he gently rubbed her temples. He was standing beside her, one hand cradling her head from the back as the other massaged her temples. Something about his touch, just made her comfortable, unlike Tora's touch. She felt responsive, soothed, assured, and safe. Just a simple touch, and she relaxed.

"I'm assuming you started a new life, leaving everyone behind. So now you're a Takashi? Wouldn't your…husband be angry for you to be roaming around the city in the middle of the night?" he asked, still rubbing her temples as he slowly led her towards the grass, the park she had never seen before.

"He is not my husband," she grumbled, clenching her hands.

"Then Fiancé," he said, and she didn't bother answering him.

"What about you? Wouldn't your wife be worried that her husband was in some damned park rubbing a woman's forehead because she was in pain? What about that?" she challenged him, making the faintest smiles draw on his lips as he slowly withdrew his hands.

"She sure would, only if I were leaving her behind," he said, lying on the grass; his gaze steadily focused on the bright moon. She stared at him, unable to understand what he meant.

"I am not married," he said, confirming her doubtful thoughts, making her nod slowly.

"Wouldn't anyone want to be your wife? I mean, you are—" She held her head again, those images and moments flashing in her mind again.

 _"You are nowhere near handsome! If anything, you are an alien, from an outer space where all guys exuding pheromones like you live."_

 _"Is that what you think of me?_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Then I am the alien as you claimed. Only your alien."_

 _"Shh—shut up! Stop saying embarrassing things in public," she yelled, punching his stomach as they walked around town._

 _"So, its fine as long as I say when we're alone?"_

 _"NO!"_

"Misaki!" she snapped back to reality, staring into panicked pair of eyes that haunted her dreams and visions every time she encountered something from her past. His hands were around her, steadying her as she staggering back. She searched her backpack, cursing as she didn't find her bottle of medicine, and looked at Usui with a worried look.

"Di—did I do something?" she managed to say after a few moments, staring at him.

He shook his head, "I thought—well you just stood up then stumbled."

She let a shaky breath out, trying to suppress the pain in her temple as she gritted her teeth.

"How long has this been happening to you," he asked quietly, now staring on the floor. He looked so lonely, like he had given up on the world. She pictured him totally differently, her hands reaching out to his face, tracing his face.

"If only you'd smirk," she whispered, making his eyes go wide.

Then she took a shaky step back, forcing a smile.

"After I unexpectedly took a visit to the mistletoe just before the end of the city," she replied to his previous question, rubbing her hands. Wondering what he was thinking now. And somehow, she knew that he was blaming himself from the look he gave her. She glared at him, subconsciously. Punching his stomach, she crossed her arms.

"Don't. Don't even think this is your mistake. It is not, I have been trying to visit that place since last Christmas. So don't." she warned him.

Shock rippled his body, she had known him so well, even when she couldn't remember him at all. He couldn't help but feel something warm spread in his chest. She hadn't forgotten him completely!

But as soon as his eyes fell on her finger, his spirits fell, cruelly reminding him, making him feel the pain from the salt sprinkled over it.

"Why do you keep staring at my fing—oh! I see. That's why you assumed I had a husband!"she realized as she glanced at her ring.

"Come on, I think you should go back. I don't think anyone else would be this generous to leave a beautiful woman unscathed." he lowered his voice on the last few words, making her blush at his subtle compliment.

"But I just came," she had begun to protest when he stopped right in front of her window, the same lonely tree standing behind them. How did they reach here so fast?

"If those boys were around, they would've called us the powerful duo," he chuckled, staring at the abandoned rope hanging from her window.

She scowled, not knowing what he was talking about, but desperately wanting to know what he meant. Until he started jumping on the pipe, she could picture him doing that before, in a white t-shirt no less.

 _"What are you doing!" she exclaimed as he shot up and up to the third floor._

 _"Bringing that photo back to save your dignity," he said simply._

 _"You will do no such thing! Come back here! You will only injure yourself!"_

 _"Anything for Misa-chan."_

"Misa-chan?"

And then the world went black.

 ** _o0o0o_**

The sun's brilliant light spread inside the room, making her eyelids snap open. Her head felt better, compared to last night. She blinked her eyes to get the excessive light out of her eyes, and she could feel more alert and mindful.

And then it occurred to her, about last night and she wondered, how she landed right here in her own bed. Did Usui come from the front door and woke everyone up? She panicked and threw the blankets away from her, rushing down and met the maids halfway, who looked as confused as her, as they served Tora.

Misaki unconsciously scowled, feeling irritated by his presence somehow. She frowned at her ownself, since when did Tora's presence annoy her to much?

He looked up just in time and offered her a smile, gesturing her to join him on the table. She held two fingers up, then rushed back into her room, changing into fresh clothes and getting cleaned up before she calmly came down.

Tora raised an eyebrow, her extreme calmness and grace was something unfollowed, a new difference he wasn't accustomed to even before she lost her memories. He sighed, knowing that he had promised to stick to the choice he made, he shouldn't waver like this. His thoughts circulated around his mind when he glanced at the vial in his hand, the doctor had given it to him as he reported her condition.

"Did you sleep well tonight, Takashi?"

She frowned at that name, it didn't sound like hers at all.

"Are you alrigh—"

"It isn't my surname, right?" she said, making him freeze.

"Wh—what?" he said after a long shocked silence as she stared at him with her large amber eyes.

"Takashi isn't my surname, is it?" she asked again. He wiped his mouth and frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Found it on my own, last night," she answered automatically, leaving out all the details of her night adventure. It seems that he had no clue about anything. If he'd known, he would have locked her in her room a long time ago only to open it in ten minutes warning her again to never wander off without telling him.

"Your right, Takashi isn't your name," he sighed, gripping his glass.

"Then what is my surname?" she asked, crossing her fingers and keeping Ayuzawa in her mind in case he said something else, then she didn't know whether to trust him or Usui from last night.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," determination shone brightly in her eyes, making him shocked again. He sighed as he thougut about his resolve, weakly stretching a strained smile on his face. In that moment, Misaki noticed the tiredness under his eyes.

"Your right. Your surname isn't Takashi. It's Ayuzawa."

Everything felt like it was suddenly coming to a halt.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey there guys! Here is just a tiny little shot of what I thought. I know I ended it a bit too abruptly, but frankly it felt right to end it there.**_

 _ **Anyway, I thank you guys for reviewing in the past shots(I will try to correct those typos, when I find energy and time)**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Unquestionably, this was not how Misaki imagined to take responsibility. However, she didn't actually wish for anything from him. Not even a single yearning women usually have. Although she was married to the crown prince, she was not in love. Because, her duty was to her people._

* * *

 _Deep affections_

* * *

Misaki watched her mother cry, her thoughts consumed with nothing as she forced herself to concentrate. That was, until the young prince captured her lips and sealed the contract once and for all.

Misaki closed her eyes, her lips unmoving. He must remember her words. He cannot expect her to fall for his charms, not when he easily can pass for a casanova. His hair may have been combed back and emerald eyes sparkling as the declaration rang clear in her ears but her heart would always burn an empty hole that can never be filled.

Cheers of the people, their happiness made her blink back to reality from her dreams. A tiny piece 9f her imagination urged her, made her yearn for the part of her small of desire to fall in love with someone who was worth.

But she pushed them all down, forcing a smile for the people who looked so radiant and happy.

"Misa-chan," she turned her eyes to her new husband, and saw the way he smiled so gentpy at her. Again, that tiny ray of hope ignited inside of her like a quenched thirst. But she was only beginning to fall in a pit. There was no way any one could love someone longer than a month anymore.

Not in the time she lived in.

"Aren't you going to eat? Don't worry, the food won't bite you," she blinked, suddenly finding herself in a large dining room with hundreds of people staring at her face. The lady who'd commented so ridiculously had a silly annoying grin, as if Misaki would blush for her. Nevertheless, Misaki didnt fail to show her eloquent manners. She was the crown Prince's wife after all.

"Misa-chan, eat before they start barging in with more questions," she raised her eyes and found him smiling at the guests as they joked about. And thats when she realised that he had been distracting the people from questioning her, embarrassing her.

And then, just like a gust of calm wind washed over her face as she finally let a small smile trace across her face.

Maybe, this marriage wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey there guys! I'm back after so long. But sadly, only for five days. But it feels so nice tt write again, even though I am jetlagged. Lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, i hope you like this little glimpse of my imagination, I took a little time to figure out which part to write. But in the end, i finished.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


End file.
